Project Summary This proposal seeks continued funding to integrate, document, and disseminate individual-level data on time use. By providing access to a broad array of harmonized data in one system, the infrastructure dramatically reduces the cost of research on time use, minimizes the potential for user error, and improves the reproducibility of research findings. The first five-year phase of the project focused on integrating data from the American Time Use Surveys (ATUS), a series of annual surveys begun in 2003. During the past four years, phase II, IPUMS-Time Use expanded to deliver harmonized time diary data from eight countries spanning Central/Western Europe and North America from the second half of the 20th century, allowing consistent analysis of variation over time and space. IPUMS- Time Use today consists of three integrated databases: the American Time Use Survey (ATUS-X), the American Heritage Time Use Study (AHTUS-X), and the Multinational Time Use Study (MTUS-X). This proposal seeks continuation funding to expand the database, enhance the data and metadata, improve data infrastructure and access, and support the research community. We have four specific aims: 1) to add five new years of ATUS data from 2016 to 2020; to double the number of countries included in IPUMS-Time Use by incorporating new countries from Latin America (Brazil, Mexico), Eastern Europe (Hungary), Western Europe (Italy, Germany), South Asia (Pakistan), East Asia (Republic of Korea), and South Africa; and to incorporate newly-digitized U.S. time diary data from the 1920s and 1930s; 2) to create and disseminate a variety of new variables including time use of other family members, metabolic equivalents of energy exerted, activity context variables, household- and person-level variables, verbatim activity descriptions for some USA datasets, and variables describing sample characteristics; 3) to deliver alternative data formats, support online data analysis, develop new metadata to improve the delivery of critical sample- and variable-level information to users, and enhance search capacity; and 4) to develop new online training capabilities and to continue to provide user support, training, and outreach. Understanding time use is essential for research on health and well-being. The third phase of IPUMS-Time Use will provide high quality cross-national data on countries of great importance for our future, not only representing North America and Central/Western Europe, but also Africa, Asia, Eastern Europe, and Latin America. Our proposed work will also improve the data, increase their accessibility, and facilitate scientifically rigorous policy- relevant research on health and well-being in different cultural and policy settings.